Dulce Navidad
by rissosverds
Summary: En una noche especial e influidos por el alcohol lograrán demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. /Lemmon/


**Os traigo un oneshot para desearos a todo una FELIZ NAVIDAD, es cortito pero aun así espero que lo disfrutéis. Para todos aquellos que me siguen en mi fic Corazón de papel pido perdóbn he tenido problemas con el PC y además estuve de examenes pero voy a retomarlo ahora ene stas vacaciones así que solo tened un poquito más de paciencia. Os deseo mucha salud y que disfruteis en compañía de vuestra familia, amigos y seres más queridos. Nos leemos =)**

* * *

><p>El barco había atracado en una isla de verano completamente desierta, pero al fin y al cabo no necesitaban gente. Querían celebrar una fiesta de Navidad. Todos los preparativos estaban listos. La cena era deliciosa, Sanji había preparado todo un manjar con carne, pescado, dulces...y no podía faltar el alcohol. El alcohol...<p>

Las luces que había preparado Franky brillaban todavía más parpadeantes después de la cantidad de copas que habían tomado. Robin y Zoro discutían ebrios sobre algún tema estúpido aunque nadie los observaba todos sabían como acabaría la cosa, al fin y al cabo la tensión que había entre los dos era más que evidente. Sanji cayó rendido junto a Usoop y Chopper y los tres hablaban entre ellos en sueños. Por otro lado Franky inspirado por el alcohol, según él, se había encerrado para crear algún nuevo invento.

A Nami le costaba mantenerse de pie, los adornos navideños que se posaban en sus naranjos bailaban delante de ella pero siguió caminando entre ellos hasa que se tropezó con algo grande y muy sólido.

-Nami...- se rascó aturdido la cabeza Luffy

-¡Luffy!- se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó-¡Feliz Navidad!

-Fe...liz Na...vidad- se sonrojó- Has bebido mucho Nami, te voy a llevar a tu camarote.

-¡No!- le soltó y se quedó mirándole a los ojos- Por fin puedo estar a solas contigo, no lo estropees- acercó su boca a la oreja del moreno- Hazme tuya... Luffy

Oir su nombre susurrado por ese pedazo de mujer que tenía delante lo excitó. Él no conocía esa sensación ¿o si? En sus sueños se había imaginado mil veces lo que sería pasar una noche con Nami, estaba completamente enamorado de ella y se daba cuenta ahora, en ese preciso instante. Aunque ya dudaba de eso cuando tenía esos sueños húmedos o cuando Hancock se le declaraba y él la rechazaba cortantemente apareciéndose en su cabeza la voluptuosa pelirroja. Ella era la única.

No lo pensó dos veces, la acercó hacía él pegando todo lo posible sus cuerpos mientras besaba su cuello sigiendo el rastro de mandarinas ¿ era porque estaban en los mandarinos? No, ese era el aroma de Nami, dulce pero ácido muchas veces. Sus manos recorrieron las curvas de ella haciéndola estremecerse y suspirar. Subió el rastro de besos rozando sus labios, pero todavía sin querer besarlos, la hacía sufrir, quería que lo suplicase.

-Di mi nombre...- le susurró

-Lu..Luffy... bésame...

El beso empezó dulce y juguetón, se mordían los labios como si fuera una lucha que ninguno de los dos quería perder. Pero ella no iba a perder, no, introdujo su lengua y Luffy se sorprendió de la sensación tan placentera que le provocó. Nami luchaba son su lengua, hacía lo que quería, succionándola y abandonándola haciéndole gemir para obligarla a volverlo a hacer.

Nami bajó hasta su miembro y lo empezó a acariciar y a masturbar son su boca. Luffy suspiraba y gemía de placer, se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que ninguno de sus otros nakama pudiese oírlo. Pero no podía más, necesitaba tenerla dentro, sentirla y hacerle sentir todo el placer que él estaba viviendo en ese momento, así que la cogió por debajo de los brazos como si fuese una pluma y la posó encima suya. Sus cuerpos se volvieron a juntar y empezaron a moverse al compás explotando en gritos de placer sin poder evitar callarlos, Nami le clavava suavemente las uñas en la espalda a Luffy mientras él hacía lo mismo con las yemas de los dedos en las nalgas firmes de ésta.

El ritmo fue creciendo gradualmente al igual que las embestidas para finalizar en un muy sonoro gemido que intentaron callar con un beso. Los dos cayeron rendidos y sudados el uno al lado del otro intentando recuperar el aliento y sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Nami cayó dormida en los brazos de Luffy y éste la siguió de inmediato. Al amanecer la primera en despertar fue la pelirroja, ese capitán estúpido, incompetente, e irrazonable la había llevado al cielo y sobretodo, había hecho latir su corazón hacia un hombre por primera vez. Si, lo veía como a un hombre por mucho que le pesara. Sumida en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de que Luffy se había despertado y la estaba observando. Ambos se sonrojaron y empezaron a reírse.

-Nami, lo de ayer...

-No me arrepiento Luffy- dijo como si le leyese el pensamiento y el moreno esbozó una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era tan infantil...

-Te quiero- la besó en la nariz y Nami poco convencida por ese beso lo cogió y le dió uno más apasionado

-Gracias por la mejor Navidad de mi vida- le sonrió- yo también te quiero.


End file.
